


The Way You Look Tonight

by smevanstan



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Jazz Music, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chris evans dancing, flucff, old crooners, swing music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: Reader has been have a rough bout of depression, but dancing around the house with her boyfriend, Chris, brings a smile to her face.





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through a rough bout of depression myself so i wrote this to cheer myself up and figured, why not share it. First fic in a couple months so be gentle. Also, I dream of dancing to Frank Sinatra with whatever S/O end sup in my life, so for now, lets all pretend its Chris!

You didn’t have a bad life, not at all. You had amazing parents, a great boyfriend, and a decent job. That didn’t mean your depression magically went away when your life kind of straightened out. Some days, no matter what you tried, you could not get out of your negative headspace. On those days, you smiled at work, like everything was fine, but as soon as you got in your car, you retreated into yourself. You would start pulling away from your friends and just sit in a funk. Luckily, you had an amazing boyfriend who noticed and would do whatever he could to keep you distracted until the darkness passed.

Today when you got home, you went to the kitchen and started making dinner for Chris and yourself. He was still out doing some sort of press or movie related thing and even though you felt hopeless, you weren’t going to let the man starve.

You put of some of your favorite old crooners before you started cooking. It was something that always cheered you up. Listening to the likes of Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra belt out there soulful notes. Even though you enjoyed today’s music, sometimes you wished they would make music like they used (even if it **was** before your time.)

You went into your bedroom as Glenn Miller’s “In the Mood” started coming through the speakers. You changes into sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt and wiped the days make up off before returning to the kitchen.

You turned on the stove and placed the pan on top of the flames, letting it heat up while going to cut up the veggies. As “Beyond the Sea” cam on, you started feeling a bit lighter, even swaying as you went about the kitchen. You lost yourself in the music and didn’t even hear Chris come home.

He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, smiling at you swaying and spinning around the kitchen. When you spun around saw him you jumped, startled.

“Chris!” you exclaimed, clutching your heart. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

He walked over to you, embracing you in a tight hug and kissing your forehead. He chuckled as he responded, “I noticed. So, I take it you’re feeling better?” He looked down at you, sincerity in his clear blue eyes.

You nodded. “A bit. Something about swing and jazz just makes me feel warm and light.”

He smiled at you, “I’ll let you get back to it then.” He gave you a quick peck and made his way to the bedroom, presumably to change into more comfy clothes.

You went back to cooking, placing the salmon into the oven and swaying as you shut the door. And you placed the cutting board in the sink, one of your favorites came over the speakers.

                _“Somewhere, beyond the sea_

_Somewhere waiting for me…”_

You smiled to yourself as you shut the faucet off. Feeling a hand around your waist pulling you away from the sink, you yelped.

“Chris, why do you always startle me?’

Again, he chuckled. “Because it’s fun.” He spun you around to face him, taking you right hand in his left and wrapping his left arm around your waist. “Now, dance with me, this is one of my favorites.”

You looked up at him, placing you left hand on his shoulder. “Really?”

“Yeah. This song is a classic,” he replied as he begun to lazily waltz you around the kitchen and living room.

Bobby Darin’s smooth vocals continued to play as they carried you both around the house, dancing together as you waited for dinner to finish in the oven. He was twirling you about as the music swelled and you could help but giggle and he lead you around the furniture.

You and Chris stayed in the living room as the next song came on.

                       “ _Someday, when I’m awfully low  
                        when the world is cold…”_

Chris pulled you closer to him, swaying softly as Sinatra’s velvet voice floated around you. You laid your head against his chest, smiling contentedly to yourself. He rests his chin atop you head and hums along to the song.

“He’s right you know.’ Chris says unexpectedly.

“Who’s right?” You move out from under his head to look up at him, puzzled.

He smiles down at you, “Frank.”

You raise an eyebrow at him in question, “About?”

“The way you look tonight,” and there is not a doubt in his eye about the love he has for you.

You look down, lightly blushing. “Chris, I’m sweatpants and an old t-shirt that has stains from what I was cooking. Not to mention my masc—“

He cut you off with a kiss, gentle but filled with so much love. “Even if you were in a dirty sack with half a shaved head and green lipstick on the side of your face, I would still think you were the most beautiful person in the world.”

You laughed at that. “Really, Chris? That’s a little extreme.”

He pinched you lightly, causing you to jump closer to him. He wrapped both his arms around your waist, pulling you into him as tight as he could, forcing you to put your arms around his neck. “You know what I mean.” He rolled his eyes and an amused sound bubbled up from his chest. “You are something else.”

“But that’s why you keep me around.” You over-smile at him.

He shakes his head, still smiling but slightly exasperated. “Yes,” he agreed, sarcastically. “That’s why I keep you around.”

After you both calm from laughing, he raises a hand to move a stray wisp of hair from your face, his intense blue eyes looking deeply into yours. You both stay like this for a while, not even noticing when the song changes. He is still swaying you when he says, “you know I love you, right?”

You smile softly back up at him, “Yes,” you whisper.

He cups your cheek in his palm before kissing you. I was soft but filled with passion and love and all the emotions he was trying to convey to you. You leaned up on your tiptoes, returning the kiss with the same amount of emotion.

As you both pulled away, smiling like you were teenagers who just had their first kiss, he span you around one more time before dipping you, making you laugh again. In the middle of him bringing you back up, you heard the oven timer go off.

“Guess it’s time to eat. Do you mind going and turning off the speaker?” You asked him as you made your way back to the kitchen.

“Of course,” he grinned as he walked over to the entertainment center, flicking the off button on the speaker system. He followed you into the kitchen, coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around you as you put the tray from the oven on the counter. He kissed you on the cheek as he tried to sneak a potato off the tray.

“Chris!” you slapped his hand away, “we are literally about to eat!”

“I know, but it smells so good.”

Now it was your turn to roll your eyes at him and giggle. You turned around in his arms and gave him a quick peck before warmly saying, “Thank you.”

“For what?” He moved the same wisp of hair that seemed to be falling in your face.

“For cheering me up,” you looked down, “for sticking with me through the rough patches.”

He placed his fingers under your chin, lifting your head to face him. “Hey.” Your eyes still didn’t meet his, “Look at me.” You did. “No matter what, I will always, ALWAYS, be there for you.” He placed a kiss on your forehead before pulling you in for a hug. “Now, let’s eat! I’m starving!”

You laughed as you said, “I love you, Chris.”

“I love you, too.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my Sammy for a particular line in this story, she knows which one ;)  
> Also, if your ever feel down, feel free to reach out to me. We can sway around the living room together, lol.


End file.
